Death Truths
by ANGELS-APOCALYPSE
Summary: Jo and Ellen learn of Deans death.
1. Chapter 1

Death Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of the characters, stories or anything to do with it.**

**This story takes place after No Rest For The Wicked**

Something wasn't right. Jo knew it. She felt it. Then again, what was right these days?

Ever since the Devils Gate opened, nothing has really been right. Ghosts were usually the most common enemy a hunter would face but in the last year, they had fought more Demons than they ever had spirits. It was war.

But that wasn't the worst. She had learned that Dean Winchester, the man she had started to fall for, had sold his soul to the Crossroad Demon, in trade for Sam being brought back to life. She didn't know how much time he had got. She didn't know when the Hellhounds would come, but she hoped that when his time was up, that he would call for her to help. A year has passed so far and still no call. No word from him. No word about him.

Jo was lying on her low class motel bed while Ellen was at the table that always came with them. She was on her laptop, looking for the next case, which half the time were demons, and they were a real bitch to get rid of.

While Jo was trying to get some sleep, she didn't get too much anymore, Ellens phone rang. It was playing some old rock song. Maybe Elvis or The Rolling Stones. She answered it.

"Hello?"

There was no reply.

"Hello?" Ellen said once again

"…Ellen…" She heard a rough voice say.

"Yeah, who's this?" She asked.

"…Bobby" He said.

"Bobby!" She said. Jo heard this, but was too tired to really care. "So, what is it?"

"Ellen…..It's Dean…" Bobby said, choking back tears.

"Dean? What about him?"

Jo perked at his name. She sat up and watched carefully. Ellens face was confused at first. Then it turned to shock.

"Oh my God" Ellen said with horror.

Then her face turned to sorrow. She hung up the phone and got up. She went to a window and opened it, the wind blowing in, cooling her down.

"Mom, what is it?" Jo asked, with both curiosity and caution.

"It's uh…" She started but could not finish.

"Mom. What is it?" Jo asked once again with a little more force.

"It's Dean. He's….He's Dead," She finally finished. She turned around as tears started pouring out of her eyes.

Jo simply stood there, in total shock. She could not believe it. It couldn't be true. Dean was like her idol. Just as her dad was. He was gone, but Dean couldn't be. When did a deal only have one year? Never. Then again…John Winchester had no time at all.

After the initial shock took over, the horror set in. He _was_ gone. Her mother wouldn't lie about something like that. And Bobby wasn't known for playing tricks like this.

Jo finally collapsed. She fell to the ground and began crying. It was then that she remembered about the deal. Dean wasn't just gone. He was in Hell. He will suffer who knows what in the Pit and there is no escape. This only made Jo cry even harder.

Ellen saw this and walked over to her. She grabbed her and held her. Ellen stayed strong for Jo. She needed to stay strong.

Things were going to be different now.

**It isn't very good. Just trying to learn to write. I may a second part to this. Please do review and please tell me what to improve in and be as harsh as you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of the characters, stories or anything to do with it.**

**Sorry for being so late. I have had so much to do and actually forgot about this. Then I watched Abandon All Hope… and I just had to finish it**.

It was a long drive. A very long drive. It was in the middle of no-where for one. It was also the place where Dean would be buried. Jo was distraught with the very thought of that. Dean being dead. She knew it was true but it didn't feel true. It was worse than learning that his father had been the one who got her dad killed. She didn't deal with death well.

The feelings and fear got worse when they had finally arrived.

Jo looked at her mother in the drivers seat. She looked quite good. Her hair was brushed, she had her normal makeup on. But Jo knew that she wasn't feeling good. She knew that underneath all Ellen wanted to was break down. But she was staying strong for her and Jo was grateful for that.

They both got out of the car and began to walk towards the gravesite. Bobby was there. He was digging the grave. He looked towards Jo and Ellen and gave them a halfhearted smile and returned to shovelling.

On the right, Jo saw the Impala. For a moment a part of her had hoped to see Dean in the drivers seat with the classic rock on. But all she saw was Sam sitting on the front of the car. He looked terrible. His eyes were red, his dark brown hair was unbrushed. His expression was one of sorrow. He held a beer bottle in his hand. He was in a worse place than Jo was.

Bobby had finished digging at this point. He lifted himself out of the grave and proceeded towards a large wooden box. Jo knew what this was the moment she saw it. Deans coffin. It hurt her just to know about it but to see it…that was a different level of pain. She could barely hold back tears but one escaped anyway.

"Hey, um, is there anyone else coming?" Jo asked Bobby.

"No, Dean didn't have a lot of friends." He explained.

Bobby looked down at the coffin.

"Ellen, you wanna give me a hand?" He asked.

She replied yes and they both carried the heavy box into the grave. Jo could barely watch this, so she walked cautiously over to Sam. He didn't notice her, or he decided not to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey Sam" She said.

"Hey Jo" He said in a light yet almost breaking voice.

She got on the car next to him. They sat in silence, not awkward but peaceful. He offered her his beer but she declined.

"Jo…," Sam began, "…I'm sorry for what I said to you –"

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. It was that demon."

"I know. Still, what I – It said about Dean not liking you in that way, it was a lie. He did like you…" Sam faltered. He managed to pick himself up before he broke though.

Jo put her arms around Sam and pulled him into a hug. Neither broke out crying, but Jo did shed a few tears.

Bobby had called them over for the burial. Jo stood beside her mother and Sam. In the hole in the ground was the wooden box that Dean laid dead inside. It was the worst part of the funeral. Burying Dean.

"Sam, you wanna say something?" Bobby asked.

Sam stepped forward. He looked downwards towards the coffin.

"Ever since we were little, you looked out for me. After you got me from Stanford you kept on doing that. No matter what mess we got ourselves into, you always made sure you protected me." Sam shed a little tear but kept going strong. "But then I died, and you made the deal. Then it was my turn to look out for you. And I failed. I couldn't save you and I'm sorry. Dean, I'm so sorry." Sam broke down. He began to cry.

Bobby pulled him back.

"Ellen? Jo?" Bobby asked them both.

Ellen shook her head, but Jo stepped forward.

"Hey Dean," She began. "It's been awhile. You know you should have called. We could've helped, you know. But you didn't call, and now your…your dead. And for what? What good came out of you not calling us?

She stopped to calm herself down. Her mother grabbed her into a hug.

"Rest in peace now boy" Bobby said. Using his shovel, he put the first grains of dirt into the grave.

**Please so review. And do be as harsh as you want, I actually would like criticism.**


End file.
